scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Pinocchio
Pinocchio is a wooden puppet from Pinocchio. Pinocchio plays Mowgli in The Ohana Book, The Ohanna Book, and The Ohanna Book 2 Pinocchio plays 4th Boy in Animated Wonder Pets!/Care Bears He is a fourth boy Pinocchio plays Jack Bear in Alice and Pinocchio He is a bear Pinocchio plays Danny Darling in Anario Pan 2: Return to Neverland Pinocchio plays Milo James Thatch in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) Pinocchio plays Vincent Jeremiah in Mowgli in New York Pinocchio plays Human Edmond in Frog-A-Doodle Pinocchio plays Tin Soldier in Fantasia 2000 (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Pinocchio plays Bernard in The Rescuers (PierrickCanalFamille Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Pinocchio plays Bambi in Pinoccbambi He is a deer Pinocchio played Prince James in Alice the First Pinocchio played Andy Foley in The Big Comfy Couch (TheBluesRockz Style) Pinocchio plays Kristoff in Frozen (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) and Frozen Fever (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) Pinocchio plays Balto in Pinocchilto Pinocchio plays Woody in Canal Famille Story, Canal Famille Story 2 and Canal Famille Story 3 Pinocchio plays Oliver in Pinocchio & Company Pinocchio plays Dumbo in Pinocchio (Dumbo) He is an elephant Pinocchio plays Olaf in Frozen (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) Pinocchio plays Conrad Walden in The Rabbit in the Hat (2003) Pinocchio plays Cody in The Rescuers Down Under (AmethystGemIncorporated3976) Pinocchio plays Scary Lion in Canal FamilleTubbies Pinocchio plays Aladdin in Pinocchioladdin (Jiminy Cricket Style) Pinocchio plays Mike in Circus, Inc. Pinocchio plays Taran in Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron Pinocchio plays Mickey Mouse in Pinocchio's Christmas Carol Pinocchio plays Goofy in The Prince and the Pauper (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Pinocchio plays Scruffy the Janitor Futurama (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Pinocchio plays Peter Pan in Pinocchio Pan Pinocchio plays Mike Bailey in Rainbow (1995) (brucesmovies1 style) Pinocchio plays Gus in A Genie in Central Park Pinocchio plays Toby Turtle in Dimitri Hood Pinocchio plays Genie in Eilonwyladdin Pinocchio plays the Pumpkin headed kid in 3-2-1 Characters! Pinocchio plays Pie Seller's Son in The Magic Voyage (Jiminy Cricket Style) Pinocchio plays Oliver Twist in Pinocchio! Pinocchio plays Small Boy in Toonhouse Rock! Voice Actors: # Dickie Jones - English # Rozina Kostani - Albanian (2002 dubbing) # Suela Qoshja - Albanian (????) # John Sameer - Arabic # Shihab El-Din Mahmoud - Arabic TV # Ari Marinho "Pinguinho" - Brazilian Portuguese (1940/old dub) # Carlos Alberto Mello (speaking) & Selma Lopes (singing) - Brazilian Portuguese (1966/new dub) # Vilimir Stoĭnev - Bulgarian # Luka Šop - Croatian # Matěj Štěpán - Czech # Ingeborg Brams - Danish (1940/old dub) # Daimi Gentle - Danish (1978/new dub) # Alexander Glæsel - Danish (????) # Frits Waterman - Dutch (1949/old dub) # Siert Peters - Dutch (1995/new dub) # Tuomas Oksanen - Finnish # Renée Dandry - French (1946/old dub) # Mark Lesser - French (1975/new dub) # Karl-Heinz Schenk - German (1951/old dub) # Oliver Rohrbeck - German (1973/new dub) # Yióryos Matarágas - Greek # Gil Segal - Hebrew # Domján Edit - Hungarian (1962/old dub) # Baradlay Viktor - Hungarian (2000/new dub) # Gísli Baldur Gíslason - Icelandic # Sasaki Kiyokazu - Japanese (1958/old dub) # Hatsuzawa Ari - Japanese (1983/old dub) # Gotō Masumi - Japanese (1986/old dub) # Tsuji Haruki - Japanese (1995/new dub) # Yada Chikako - Japanese (2007/Sekai Meisaku Anime Studio) # Kim Sun-Woo - Korean # Mario González "Cielito" - Latin Mexican Spanish # Zhāng Yǔ-Háo - Mandarin (Chinese) # Gaute Hol Skjegstad - Norwegian # Zofia Raciborska - Polish # Jasmim Castro - Portuguese (European) # Eduard Ispas (speaking) & Raul Stănulescu (singing) - Romanian # Artem Sergeyev (speaking) & Vyacheslav Sukhov (singing) - Russian # Inga Tidblad - Swedish (1941/old dub) # Johan Halldén - Swedish (1995/new dub) # Tibet Töre - Turkish Portrayals *In Roonicchio played by Roo *In Dumbo (Pinocchio) played by Dumbo *In Mushunocchio played by Mushu *In Baltocchio played by Balto *In Olafnocchio played by Olaf the Snowman *In Bambinocchio and Bambi (Pinocchio) played by Bambi *In SpongeBobnocchio played by SpongeBob SquarePants *In Kionocchio played by Kion *In Simbanocchio played by Young Simba *In Coppernocchio played by Copper *In Hironocchio played by Hiro Hamada *In Kimbanocchio played by Kimba *In Scampnocchio played by Scamp *In Olivernocchio played by Oliver *In Lazlonocchio played by Lazlo *In Timmynocchio played by Timmy Turner *In Botleynocchio played by Botley the Robot *In Leapnocchio played by Leap *In Todnocchio played by Young Tod *In Christopher Robinocchio played by Christopher Robin *In Fievelnocchio played by Fievel Mousekewitz *In Nemonocchio played by Nemo *In Linkcchio played by Link *In Snifflesnocchio the Mouse played by Sniffles the Mouse *In Rudolph (Pinocchio) played by Rudolph *In Bart Simpsonocchio played by Bart Simpson *In Noddynocchio played by Noddy *In Caspernocchio he will be played by Casper *In Pearlnocchio played by Pearl Poses theclippinme.gif pinocchio2.png theclippinschool.gif Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-2105.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-1896.jpg Pinocchio8.png Pinocchio (as a real boy).jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4816.jpg Pinocchio disney.png Pinocchio.jpg Pinocchio_in_Pinocchio.jpg pinocchio6.png Pinocchio8.png pinocchiopointing.gif pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-1785.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-1791.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-1792.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-1802.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-1810.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-1826.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-1842.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-1857.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-1875.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-2055.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-2091.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-2160.jpg Gallery Main Article: Pinocchio/Gallery Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Puppets Category:Boys Category:Pinocchio Characters Category:Pinocchio and Alice Category:Kids Category:Pinocchio and Princess Beauty Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Disney Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Jiminy Cricket and Pinocchio Category:Jiminy and Pinocchio Category:Yellow Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket Category:Humans Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Inflation Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Alice and Pinocchio